100 Cups of Tea
by yellowhorde
Summary: A series of drabbles for Petshop of Horrors. Each will contain their own warnings and ratings G R All will be 100 words exactly unless otherwise noted. I just didn't see the point of posting them individually. Enjoy!
1. The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairings: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Shonen Ai.  
Title: The Chase  
Author: yellowhorde  
Status: Finished  
Note: This is a drabble written for the LJ community, anime100.  
Challenge for 03/04/05 to 03/10/05 - a chase, a lamppost, sunset

THE CHASE

Leon stood beneath the lamppost, grinning. "I've finally got you now, Count D."

D continued to watch the sunset.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Leon demanded grabbing D's shoulder and slapping handcuffs onto his wrists. "You're under arrest."

"And the charges, Detective?" 

"You stole my heart."

"Would you like it back?"

"No, I want something better."

He kissed D then, hard, and was surprised when D leaned into him, moaning softly, kissing him back. When they finally broke for air, D smiled wickedly.

"It would seem that the chase is over, Detective."

"No, D," Leon teased, "It's just beginning."

THE END


	2. Invitation to Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from  
this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Title: Invitation to Tea  
Author: yellowhorde  
Status: Finished  
Notes: This was inspired by the 4/21/05 - 4/28/05 challenge at the LJ community, anime100. I didn't finish in time, but better late than never, right? Challenge: Closing Lines - _'he knew no other way.'  
_

INVITATION TO TEA

D didn't know when his feelings for Detective Orcot changed... only that they had.

_'I admire him, this human,'_ D thought as he poured tea. _'His strengths. His weaknesses. Everything.'_

The clock chimed and Leon entered the shop unannounced. The sight of him squeezed D's heart and he knew his feelings transcended admiration. Some would call it love - he wouldn't dissuade them - but how could he express it? And would it be reciprocated?

In the end he only smiled warmly. "Ah, Detective, would you care to join me for tea?"

It seemed inadequate somehow, but he knew no other way.

THE END


	3. Morning Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x D  
Category: General  
Rating: Pg-13  
Warning: Yaoi  
Title: Morning Surprise  
Author: yellowhorde  
Status: Finished  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #60 - _Water_

MORNING SURPRISE

Leon awoke with a splitting headache and a horrible case of halitosis. He glanced around uncertainly but couldn't see much in the dim light.

'This isn't my room...' he thought. And those certainly weren't his arms wrapped around his chest. Long, pale, manicured nails. A woman's?

'What the hell did I do last night?'

Leon stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face to clear his mind. His stomach heaved miserably. He re-entered the bedroom and froze when a familiar sleep-heavy voice greeted him.

"Good morning, Detective. Did you sleep well?"

"Shit!" Leon groaned.

_Now_ he remembered!

THE END


	4. Summer Treat

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Sexual insinuation  
Title: Summer Treat  
Author: yellowhorde  
Note: This is for the challenge at the LJ community, anime100. Ending phrase - _'Ice cream does that'_

SUMMER TREAT

It was extremely hot the day Leon bought D a fudge Popsicle from the street vendor - an inexpensive but welcomed treat.

"Thank you." D murmured. He smiled mischievously and slid his tongue along the chilly length, before expertly drawing it slowly into his mouth. Out. In. Repeat.

D's tongue swirled along the tip as he sucked and nipped delicately. He smiled suggestively. Leon only stared at him, his eyes bugged, face flushed, mouth unhinged.

"Would you like a taste, Detective?"

Leon only nodded, his own Popsicle melting, chocolate dribbles flowing sluggishly over his clenched fingers.

Ice cream does that.

THE END


	5. Morning Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi

Title: Morning Confusion

Notes: This is for the 04/28/05 – 05/05/05 challenge for the Live Journal community, anime100. Challenge words: _coffee, lurking, ring_

Sequel to 'Morning Surprise' MORNING CONFUSION 

'_I slept with D!' _Leon's mind panicked. _'How did **that** happen?'_

With shaky hands, he picked up his mug - it spilled over the rim – desperately wishing for something stronger… lots stronger.

'_I slept with **D**!'_

His finger traced the coffee ring on the table. He sensed D lurking nearby, felt his anxiety… his confusion.

'_Hell, I'm pretty confused myself.'_

Then D was at his side; the scent of sex clung to him like perfume. He fussily wiped away the spill and handed Leon a coaster.

"Detective," his voice was quiet, "We need to talk."

Boy, was _that_ an understatement.

THE END


	6. Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Title: Breathe

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Notes: This is for the 4/21/05 - 4/28/05 challenge at the LiveJournal community, anime100.

Closing line challenge - _'My prayers were answered.'_

BREATHE

Leon collapsed to his knees, the unconscious child in his arms. Suddenly, D was at his side, lowering the child to the sand, checking for life.

"She's not breathing, Detective," he whispered.

Leon shoved D aside and frantically began administering CPR. "Someone call an ambulance!" he yelled between breathes.

As he worked, a woman hovered nearby, hands clasped, crying.

'It must be her mother...'

"Come on, baby," he begged, "_Breathe_!"

After many tense moments, the girl stirred, vomited water, opened her eyes, and began to cry. The woman rocked her gently.

"Thank you!" she sobbed, "Today, my prayers were answered."

THE END


	7. Solitary Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: D + Leon

Category: Angst

Rating: G

Warnings: None 

Title: Solitary Thoughts

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Notes: This is for the LiveJournal community, PsoHdrabbles. Ending line challenge: '_There was nothing left._'

SOLITARY THOUGHTS

Tetsu watched D take his afternoon tea and couldn't help but worry.

Since fleeing L.A and setting up shop in Tokyo, D had changed. He still conducted business with impeccable grace and charm, but now his smile was forced.

When alone, as he often was, his eyes were sad and distant. Tetsu knew that D's heart and mind was thousands of miles away. Thinking of **him** no doubt.

'He just needs a vacation,' Tetsu thought sadly, but knew D needed something more.

Something precious and irreplaceable had died the day he had left Leon. And now, there was nothing left.

THE END


	8. Under the Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write.  
Pairing: D+Leon  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Mild sexual content  
Title: Under the Table  
Author: yellowhorde  
Status: Finished  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #63 - Expressions

UNDER THE TABLE

"This restaurant's great!" Leon exclaimed around a mouthful of food.

"Yes, it's the best in Chinatown." D agreed, then, smiling mischievously, slid one foot from his shoe and gently nudged Leon's ankle.

The detective promptly choked and dropped his fork to his plate, shocked.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"Indulging in an after dinner treat, Detective." D murmured and began to slowly work his foot up along his calf and inner thigh until it rested playfully against Leon's crotch.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Leon shook his head, his body and expression saying that he didn't mind at all.

THE END


	9. Biting the Bullet

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon + D

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: Shonen Ai 

Title: Biting the Bullet

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Notes: This was written for the 05/13/05 – 05/19/05 challenge at the LiveJournal community, anime100. Challenge: '_Biting the bullet'_

BITING THE BULLET

The boutique's door swung open with a merry jingle and Leon was suddenly drowning in the scent of flowers.

"How may I help you, sir?" The clerk chirped from near the display case.

"I need some red roses and a box of your best chocolates."

The clerk smiled brightly. "For your girlfriend?" 

"_No!_" Leon exclaimed, a little flustered at this question. "Just… a friend...sort of."

"So, what's the occasion?" She asked. "Anniversary? Wedding?"

"No, I forgot his birthday," Leon mumbled.

She winced sympathetically. "That's gonna cost you big time!"

"Yeah," he sighed as he handed over his Visa. "I know."

THE END


	10. Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money for this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: None

Category: General/Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Busted

Author: yellowhorde

Status: finished

Notes: This is for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #64 – '_Feathers'_

BUSTED 

After hearing giggles and playful shouts coming from behind Chris' bedroom door all morning, D's curiosity finally got the best of him. It was time to investigate.

When his knocking got no response, D let himself into the room and found a raging blizzard. Or so he thought at first. He stretched out his hand and several feathers fluttered into his palm. His eyebrows arched.

Chris and Tetsu stood on the bed, limp pillowcases still in hand. They smiled guiltily and had the good sense to look contrite.

"Oh dear," D sighed unhappily, "and those were my good pillows, too."

THE END


	11. The Etiquette Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write.

Category: General/Humor

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: The Etiquette Lesson 

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Note: This was for the 05/05/05 – 05/12/05 challenge at the LiveJournal community, anime 100. Challenge – _'Lost causes'_

THE ETIQUETTE LESSON 

"From the beginning, please, Detective," D's calm demeanor was belied by the twitch in his otherwise perfect smile.

Leon rolled his eyes but complied. He dipped his spoon, pushing away from himself as D had instructed, into the soup then brought it towards him. He blew gently to cool it before slipping it into his mouth without a spill or slurp.

"Excellent job!" D beamed.

"Thanks," Leon grinned then released a belch as loud as a gunshot blast.

D blinked and desperately tried to hold onto his smile. "And what do you say?" He prompted.

"My compliments to the chef!"


	12. Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write. Category: General Pairing: None Rating: G Warning: None Title: Let Me Go 

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble.

Challenge #65 – _'Hide and Seek'_

LET ME GO 

"_That man must be part bloodhound,"_ D mumbled as he shut the suitcase's lid and fastened the latches.

He ran his hands through his hair distractedly as he checked the shop, making sure that he hadn't left behind any clues this time. He knew from past experience that Leon's instincts were amazingly sharp for a human. And that he would never give up on this little game of hide and seek.

Sadly, D hefted the suitcase and headed out the door, and placed a small bouquet of butterfly weed on the doorstop. He hoped that Leon would understand the message.

THE END

A/N: Butterfly weed means, _'Let me go.'_


	13. Carnage

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: R

Warnings: Aftermath of violence and mild swearing.

Title: Carnage

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the 06/02/05 – 06/09/05 challenge at the LiveJournal community, anime100. Challenge word: _'Blood'_

CARNAGE

When he saw the rookie puking into the bushes, Leon knew this one was going to be bad.

He was right.

Inside he knelt besides the body and grimaced as blood seeped into his jeans.

"It's still warm," he muttered, fighting down his own nausea. "Jesus Christ."

The victim, an up-and-coming movie star, had been quite the teenage heartthrob. But you couldn't tell by looking at him now. The body had been badly mauled, as if by a large animal.

He had also been one of the pet shop's patrons.

"Looks like I'll be paying Count D a little visit."

THE END


	14. Accusations

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General 

Rating: R

Warning:

Title: Accusations

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #66 – _'better than the alternative'_

ACCUSATIONS

"Welcome back, Detective," D murmured. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No," Leon snapped. "We found one of your customers dead last night."

"And you think I'm involved?"

"Cut the crap, D!" Leon jerked D to his feet by the front of his robe. "Where were you last Friday night?"

"I was with you," D whispered, his face expressionless. Only his voice betrayed his hurt. "Don't you remember?"

Leon did and his face flushed at the memories of what had happened that night. Suddenly, he was glad he'd decided to question D in the shop rather than at the station.

THE END


	15. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: D + Leon 

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning:

Title: Birthday Surprise

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble.

Challenge #67 – _'edible'_

BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

"D, you shouldn't have. The cake, balloons… It's too much."

"Nonsense," D replied. "It's the least I could do for my favorite detective."

D produced a present from behind his back. "For you, Detective," he urged, taking a seat besides Leon, who tore through the paper. When he opened the box, his jaw dropped.

Mutely he held up a black, transparent… _thong_. He rubbed the sheer material between his thumb and forefinger.

"This is… um… interesting…_ah_!" He yelped as D placed one hand on his thigh and squeezed.

D leaned over and whispered gleefully into Leon's ear, "They're edible, too!"

THE END


	16. Congratulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G 

Warning: None

Title: Congratulations

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, anime100. Challenge 06/09/05 – 06/16/05 – _'Letters'_

CONGRATULATIONS

Chris didn't know what to expect when the letter arrived for him in the mail. There was no name or return address on the plain white envelope. No clue other than the foreign stamps and postmark to indicate whom the sender might be.

But he could guess. 

Carefully he turned it over in his hands, then slit open the flap, and slid the contents of the envelope into his outstretched hand - a simple yet elegant card and a pressed amaryllis. Eagerly he opened the card, read the inscription, and smiled.

_Congratulations on graduating valedictorian, Christopher._

Warmest regards,   
_Count D_

THE END

The amaryllis flower means: _'I am proud of you.'_  
I have flowers and their meanings on the brain right now. I guess it's a bit of an obsession. Can you forgive me?


	17. Home Team Advantage

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Shonen Ai  
Title: Home Team Advantage  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #68 - _'Sport.'_   
We've just finished the College World Series out here so I have baseball on the head, I guess.

HOME TEAM ADVANTAGE

One more strike and we win!" Leon exclaimed.

D nodded his agreement and took a bite of his cotton candy.

Leon turned his attention back to the game, glad D had accepted his invitation_. 'It's not a date or anything,'_ he thought, _'just two friends enjoying America's favorite past time.'_

"Here's the pitch!"

The crowd rose as one, roaring its approval.

"_We won!_" Leon shouted, pulling D into an enthusiastic hug and kissing him on his sticky lips.

D blinked his surprise then smiled almost shyly. "We should do this again, Detective."

"Your right." Leon agreed. And kissed him again.

THE END


	18. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Letting Go

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #69 – _'the second time'_

LETTING GO

This time Leon let go of the handlebars there were no loud crashes, no skinned knees, or tears to dry. Chris' sneaker-clad feet pumped the petals furiously, his face filled with silent triumph as he glided down the path.

As Leon watched, Chris gained both speed and confidence. He streaked by and flashed a quick victory sign before hastily gripping the handlebars and swerving to avoid an old lady with blue hair.

"He's growing up fast," Leon mused, sitting down on the bench next to D.

"Yes, he is," D agreed with a smile. But his eyes held only sadness.

THE END


	19. To Know Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: To Know Love

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the Live Journal community, psohdrabble. Challenge: '_childhood dreams'_

TO KNOW LOVE

Under his grandfather's guidance, young D had cared for the animals of the pet shop with an unmatched gentleness. But watching them raised their families filled him with an aching loneliness.

"Grandfather, will I ever have a family?" He asked.

That day he learned a horrible truth; he was alone in this world and always would be. He would never know love. Never share his heart with another.

Now, years later, as he watched in smiling amusement as Leon and Chris wrestled around on the carpet, he knew that his grandfather had been wrong.

And he was glad of it.

THE END


	20. Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Title: Tension

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #72 – '_Ink'_

TENSION

"You killed this man!" Leon snarled, slapping a photograph of the victim onto the table.

D glanced at it, then back at Leon and smiled. "I assure you, Detective, I did not. I run a pet shop and operate within the strict confines of the law, as you well know."

Leon slammed his fists down in angry frustration, knocking over an antique inkpot. Ink spilled everywhere.

"The blood of innocents is on your hands, Count," Leon's voice was low, threatening, "and one way or another, I'm taking you down."

D's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Detective, I'd love to see you try."

THE END


	21. Stamp Collecting

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any othr fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for Shin Pet Shop of Horrors

Title: Stamp Collecting

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, hyakudai. Challenge #84 - _'Unopened Letters'_

STAMP COLLECTING

"You got a letter today."

Chris' eyes lit up when his mother showed him an envelope containing several foreign stamps in the upper right hand corner.

"_It's from Pon-chan!"_ he exclaimed. Grinning, he took the envelope and rushed to his room.

Flopping on his bed, he peered curiously at the stamps then broke into a huge grin. He didn't have any of _these_ and they'd make a fine addition to his growing collection.

"Wow," he sighed in wonder, "I never knew there was a Chinatown in- " he squinted at the crude handwriting, more drawn than written, "- Berlin, Germany."

THE END


	22. Learning the Hard Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Humor/General

Rating: PG

Warning: Mild language

Title: Learning the Hard Way

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, 600seconds. Challenge – _'The End is in Sight'_

LEARNING THE HARD WAY

Leon glanced at the dwindling pile of police reports on his desk.

"Almost eight hours of this crap," he groused. "Damn it, I joined the force to fight crime, not to be a paper-pusher. Thank God I'm almost done.

Fifteen minutes later, he stretched his arms up over his head, grabbed his jacket, and trotted for the door.

Not so fast there, Leon. Jill said, dumping more files onto his desk, "you're not done yet.

"But I'm late for dinner with D-

I'm sorry, but that's what you get for putting off for tomorrow what you should have done today.

THE END


	23. Midnight Snack

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Midnight Snack

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #73_ –'Beneath'_

MIDNIGHT SNACK

"Tetsu," Chris whispered, poking his sleeping friend, "wake up."

"What is it?" Tetsu mumbled, blinking.

"I'm thirsty."

"So?"

"I think there's something under my bed."

Tetsu sat up quickly, showing real interest. "You still got that apple from earlier?"

"Yeah, it's on my nightstand."

"Drop it over the edge."

Chris did as instructed. The apple thumped against the ground. There was a moment of tense silence followed by some of the most uncivilized chomping sounds Chris had ever heard.

He slipped back under the covers wide eyed and trembling.

"I thought you were thirsty?" Tetsu demanded.

"I changed my mind."

THE END


	24. Lost Mementos

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/Characters: Count D

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: Mild Spoilers for Volume 10

Title: Lost Mementos

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, 600seconds. Challenge _– 'I know it's here somewhere'_

LOST MEMENTOS

"I know it's here somewhere," D muttered, searching with mounting frustration through the back room of the shop. "Where could it _be_?"

In his mind's eye he saw it perfectly, a leather suitcase he'd had for years. Though it wasn't the suitcase he wanted, but its _contents_...

After many hours of fruitless searching D finally admitted defeat. He knew now he would never find what he sought.

"Perhaps it's for the best," he whispered. But even as he spoke tears welled in his eyes for the lost memento of the one time in his life he had been truly happy.

THE END


	25. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing/characters: Leon Orcot

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: Mild spoilers for Volume 10

Title: Decisions

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, 600seconds. Challenge – _'Now what are you going to do?'_

DECISIONS

Leon leaned heavily on his cane outside of Count D's abandoned pet shop, his injured leg throbbing painfully.

He reached into his pocket, withdrew Chris' picture, and stared at the childish scribbles for a long time lost in thought.

"He'll want this back," he whispered softly, "and I'd like to see him again. I have to tell him something important. Something I've never told anyone."

"I don't know where he is, haven't got the first clue, but I'll find him, no matter how long it takes," He smiled and it lit his whole face. 'After all, I am a detective."

THE END


	26. Mind Reader

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Shonen Ai  
Title: Mind Reader  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, 600seconds. Challenge - _'Close your eyes'_

MIND READER

"Close your eyes," D whispered softly.

After a moment's hesitation, Leon complied. He heard the swish of silk then caught the scent incense mingled with cool, fresh water. Without opening his eyes he knew D stood before him. He could feel his eyes on him like weights.

"What is your deepest desire, Detective?"

Leon's mouth opened then shut again. _'I can't say it aloud,'_ he thought desperately.

D's warm breath puffed against his skin. "You don't have to."

Then D was kissing him, slowly and gently.

When they finally parted Leon grinned breathlessly. "I always knew you could read minds."

THE END


	27. Simple Tastes

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Simple Tastes

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #74 – _'Out of place'_

SIMPLE TASTES

Leon tugged at the collar of his rented tuxedo and scanned the crowd for his suspect. All around him California's VIP's flirted, laughed, and gossiped unaware of the killer in their midst.

"I hate fancy shindigs," he muttered, plucking champagne from one passing waiter and a hor'dourve from another. "But at least the food should be good."

He popped the hor'dourve into his mouth then immediately spat it into a nearby potted plant, ignoring the glares from the other guests. He chugged his champagne to wash away the taste of caviar.

"Oh my God," Leon sputtered, "this stuff is _awful_!"

THE END


	28. Balancing the Books

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Language

Title: Balancing the Books

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #76 – '_Fortune'_

BALANCING THE BOOKS

Leon grumbled as he sorted through stacks of receipts, bank statements, and cancelled checks. He hated balancing his checkbook, but he was flat broke and couldn't figure out why. What he needed was a budget.

"Rent… utilities… bills… groceries…" He checked off each item in turn and punched in the numbers. The calculator whirred and his frown grew more pronounced with each new total.

Suddenly, he stopped and stared at his Visa statements_. "Fifty-three dollars for chocolate?"_ he fumed. "What the _hell_?"

As he scanned the statement, he notices many other similar purchases.

"Shit, that man's costing me a _fortune_!"

THE END


	29. In the Line of Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Angst

Rating: PG

Warning: Reference to death

Title: In the Line of Duty

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #77 – _First Line challenge: 100 words beginning with "It had happened again."_

IN THE LINE OF DUTY

It had happened again.

'_It never gets any easier,'_ Leon thought, pulling on his dress gloves, tugging at the confining collar. He glanced at Jill and offered a wan smile, small comfort, but the best he could manage.

Police officers had to think fast on their feet. Take action. Sometimes mistakes were made and paid for… sometimes with their lives. Knowing this didn't make it any easier, didn't dull the pain.

Leon shrugged into his dress jacket, put on his hat, and held his hand out to Jill.

It was time to pay their last respects to their fellow officer.

THE END

a/n: Sorry, I'm in a bit of a depressed state of mind right now…


	30. Sisterly Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Sisterly Advice

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge # 78 – '_Poison'_

SISTERLY ADVICE

"What's your poison? Jill asked, gesturing toward her liquor cabinet.

"The usual."

While Jill fixed their drinks, Leon moodily traced circles on the counter.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Leon jerked, surprised by her bluntness.

"It's not that easy," he mumbled then lowered his gaze to his drink.

"Love's as easy or hard as you make it, Leon. Just tell him." Jill smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?

"I could drive him away."

"If you love him, that's a risk you'll just have to take."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah," Jill laughed, "I know."

THE END


	31. Resemblance

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Resemblance

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #78 – '_Poison'_

RESEMBLANCE

Her critics called her 'box office poison', though many of her fans would disagree.

Leon didn't know if he could consider himself a fan or not, but after stumbling upon one of her early silent movies one night, he had to admit that there was something about her that appealed to him, a mysterious aloofness, an almost impenetrable calm. Her face betrayed little of what she was thinking, feeling, but her eyes spoke volumes.

He finally realized that Greta Garbo reminded him a lot of Count D. And he wished he knew where D was so he could tell him.

THE END


	32. La Petite Mort

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, lime

Title: La Petite Mort

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #79 – 'S_ickness'_

LA PETITE MORT

D, who had never been sick a day in his life, writhed helplessly on the bed, caught in the grip of a raging fever. His eyes were glazed, his skin flushed. He clutched the pillow, struggling to control his breathing.

Suddenly, with a strangled cry, D arched his back, digging his head into the soft pillow beneath him. Then he fell back limply, semi-conscious.

Leon propped himself on one arm and gazed down at him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

D nodded, exhausted. It had been his first taste of the little death. But he knew it wouldn't be his last.

THE END


	33. Reluctant Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: Mild spoiler for Volume 10

Title: Reluctant Return

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #80 – _'going back'_

RELUCTANT RETURN

He hadn't seen his father in years, but it wasn't a reunion D was looking forward to. For years he had tried to build his own life separate from that of his father's, but fate always threw them back together again whether he wished it or not.

D scanned his surroundings. The sky outside the vehicle was inky, lonely. A desert sky, dry, cold, and unforgiving. Agent Howell glanced back at him, but said nothing. D was thankful for that. The federal agent would have all of his questions answered soon.

He hoped he wouldn't be disappointed with the answers.

THE END


	34. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Humor

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Questions

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #81 - '_Academic'_

QUESTIONS

When Chris had gone to Tetsu for help, he knew right away he'd made a mistake.

So he then asked D, who did his best, but eventually conceded defeat with a perplexed look and an apologetic smile.

In desperation, he'd gone to his big brother, Leon. And while he never got his question answered, he _had_ learned a slew of new words.

Finally, with a sigh of defeat, Chris laid on his bed, book open in front of him, more confused than ever.

'_I guess the old saying is true,'_ he thought. _'You really _can't_ teach old dogs new math.'_


	35. Til We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: D + Leon

Category: Angst

Rating: G

Warning: Spoiler for Volume 10

Title: 'Til We Meet Again

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #82 – 'use the word "again" as the last word of the drabble'

'TIL WE MEET AGAIN

For a long time D stood at the bow of the ship, the mist swirling around him, chilling the tears on his face. An unexplainable emptiness had settled within him, one he knew would linger for a long while. But it would not last forever. Of that he was certain.

Heaving a sigh, he wiped away all traces of sadness with the back of his hand and managed a confident smile. Humans were a stubborn lot and few could match the pigheadedness that the Detective had displayed on more than one occasion.

"Detective Orcot," D whispered. "We _will_ meet again."

THE END


	36. Phobias

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General/Humor

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Phobias

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #83 - _'the terrible truth'_

PHOBIAS

Leon heard a scream and burst into his office, gun at the ready, prepared for battle. He found was Jill standing by her desk staring into the corner with huge eyes.

"It's over there!" She cried, pointing one trembling finger. "Kill it!"

Leon peered into the corner but couldn't see anything for a moment. Then something multi-legged scurried across the floor. Jill cringed and took a few mincing steps backwards.

Grumbling, Leon holstered his gun, crossed the room, and stomped the creepy-crawly into oblivion.

"Thanks," Jill murmured, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't mention it." Leon replied easily. "I hate spiders, too."

THE END


	37. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Confrontation

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #84 – _'Reason'_

CONFRONTATION

"We found another one of your customer dead last night, Count," Leon growled.

"Yes," D murmured, "Such a tragic accident."

Leon's hands fisted at his side, knuckles white. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Your customers have a way of turning up dead with unnerving regularity. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag your frou-frou ass downtown right now on suspicion of murder.

D's face remained serene but his voice was icy. "I have done nothing to break the law, Detective."

"So you keep telling me. But I don't buy it."

THE END


	38. Halloween Booty

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General/Humor

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Halloween Booty

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #85 – _'In another ten years'_

HALLOWEEN BOOTY

D watched in mounting frustration as his pile of Halloween candy slowly diminished. With his temper, he had never figured Leon to be much of a poker player. But he had been wrong.

"I'll see your Snickers and raise you two Milky Ways," Leon purred.

Reluctantly, D pushed over the last of his candy.

"I call," he murmured and laid down his hand. His face fell when he saw Leon had the upper hand… again.

"Face it, Count," Leon gloated, raking in the pile of candy. "When it comes to gambling, you can't touch me. Maybe in another ten years."

THE END


	39. A Greater Force Than Biology

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: Spoilers for Volume 10

Title: A Greater Force than Biology

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge # 86 – '_Child'_

A GREATER FORCE THAN BIOLOGY

When D first met Chris, he immediately sensed he was different. He possessed a special innocence D found endearing. And his smile filled his heart with joy.

And when his sisters took Chris home, D's heart broke. He hid his feelings from Chris because he wanted what was best for him. Even if it meant they would be separated.

Even though they weren't related, D loved him and considered him part of his family. And though he knew that Chris would never again return to the paradise that had been his home, he knew that he would never forget him.

THE END


	40. Rage of the Picky

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon Orcot + Cound D  
Category: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Rage of the Picky  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble - Challenge #84 – _'an argument'_  
I totally forgot about the challenge, so I asked my Mom for a stupid thing couples fight about. Now forgive me while I hide my face in shame.

RAGE OF THE PICKY

"I can't believe you did it again," D seethed, slamming another plate onto the table. Leon was amazed it hadn't cracked.

"Wait a minute. What the Hell did I do this time?"

Instead of answering, D continued on his little tirade. "You have the manners of a boar."

"Whoa...what bug crawled up your ass?"

"You do this every time you spend the night!"

Leon grabbed D's shoulders and gave him a frustrated shake. "Just tell me what I did already."

"You forgot to put the lid on the toothpaste again," D snarled. "I _hate_ it when you do that!"

THE END


	41. Hack Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None

Category: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Hack Job  
Author: yellowhorde  
Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #89 – _'include the word "wreckage" in the drabble'_

HACK JOB

D and Chris wore identical expressions of horror as they watched Leon work.

"Detective," D finally managed, much paler than normal, "would you like some help with that?"

"No," Leon muttered tightly. The knuckles gripping the knife's handle were white. "I don't need any help. I have everything under control."

Once again, he set to work, the serrated blades of the electric knife buzzing as it dug into flesh.

Finally, Leon set the knife down and gestured grandly with the carving fork towards the wreckage of the Thanksgiving turkey that littered the serving platter before him. 

"Who wants the wishbone?"

THE END


	42. Hanami

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: Spoilers for Volume 10  
Title: Hanami  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble Challenge #90 – _'Leaves'_

HANAMI

D rested under a tree and sipped his tea thoughtfully. Overhead the wind, alive with the fragrance of cherry blossoms, rustled through the fresh new leaves. A single pink petal alighted in his cup, sending out tiny ripples before it sank into the dark depths of his tea.

Aoyama Cemetery was beautiful at this time of year and D felt at peace for the first time since fleeing L.A. A smile crossed his lips, but it was sad, wistful.

Spring had finally arrived in Japan, and he drank in its fleeting beauty. But it was still winter in his heart.

THE END

Cherry Blossom Viewing


	43. Nirvana Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Nirvana Bound

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #92 – '_Terminal'_

NIRVANA BOUND

Roaring flames, sirens, and the screams of those who had witnessed the terrible crash of Flight 425 filled the night. Yet in the midst of chaos around him, D remained silent, head bowed, hands gripping the railing.

"Hey… Are you alright?" Leon's hand reached out, hesitated. "D?"

"I'm all right." D's voice, clearly audible over the pandemonium, was soft and distant.

Leon tried to speak but the words froze in his throat. He had expected to see tears, hell, he felt like crying himself, but D, calm and unruffled as ever, turned to him, eyes dry and actually … _smiled_.

THE END

I just noticed that in Volume 9 '_Dynasty'_ Monica was on Flight 425, but Volume 10's '_Departure'_, stated that she had been on flight 107.


	44. Under the Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon + D

Category: General

Warning: None

Title: Under the Mistletoe

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #93 – '_season'_

UNDER THE MISLETOE

"Some party, huh?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," Leon mumbled, "It's great."

Smiling mischievously, Jill leaned forward and stage-whispered, "Someone wants to see you, Romeo."

"Who?" Leon demanded, scanning the crowd.

Laughing, Jill led him by the hand to a relatively quiet corner and then disappeared.

To his amazement, Leon saw D standing under a sprig of mistletoe with an air of nervous expectation, his hands clasped demurely in front of him. He glanced up and smiled. Only then did Leon realize he had been set up.

"Oh, what the hell," he sighed, downing the rest of his drink. "'Tis the season."

THE END


	45. Old Wives' Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon Orcot x Count D

Rating:

Warnings:

Title:

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #94 - _'coffee'_

"My mother never let me have coffee because it would stunt my growth." Leon reflected aloud, sitting up in bed, sipping a steaming cup of coffee.

"But whenever she was in the kitchen, my dad would let me have a sip of his. _He_ said it would put hair on my chest."

D snuggled closer, and stroked his hand down Leon's bare chest and placed a kiss on one pectoral. His hand trailed lower and slid easily under the blankets.

"It would seem that those were just old wives' tales," he murmured, "because _I_ think you turned out just fine."

THE END


	46. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money for this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Title: Accidents Happen

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #96 – '_accident'_

ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

Upon entering the shop, a flustered D pushed a baby raccoon into Leon's hands.

"Could you hold her for a moment, Detective?" D asked, before turning his attention to another raccoon in the crock of his arm. He offered a bottle, but it turned its head away petulantly.

"Looks like you have your hands – _What the hell_?" Leon's voice rose in disgusted alarm.

D turned and saw Leon holding the baby raccoon at arm's length, the front of his shirt covered with spit-up.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you that they haven't been feeling very well."

"No shit, Sherlock."

THE END


	47. Helping hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Helping Hands

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #97 – '_the box'_

HELPING HANDS

"This box is heavy, D!" Leon grunted, "Where do you want it?"

"Set it on the floor, please, Detective," The wooden crate cracked against the floor. "_Gently_."

"What's in here?" Leon peered through the slats into the dark interior. "Something illegal, I bet."

"No, Detective, It's a very rare species of snake, similar to the boa constrictor, only much larger." D smiled when Leon jerked away from the box as if stung. "Would you care to see?"

"Not today," he glanced at his watch. "Wow, look at the time. Lunch's over already. I have gotta go."

"Please, come again, Detective."

THE END


	48. Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Title: Teamwork

Author: yellowhorde

Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #98 – _Include the dialogue, 'I win.'_

TEAMWORK

At first their movements were awkward and punctuated by Leon's curses and D's frustrated sighs. But eventually a rhythm was established and they began to move as one.

With sweat trickling down his face and his heart hammering, Leon grunted, "Almost there."

Exhausted, D nodded his head, grit his teeth, and redoubled his efforts, his body straining as never before.

When they crossed the finish line, winners of the Department's annual three-legged race, they collapsed to the ground in a panting heap.

"I win." Leon wheezed, throwing his arm across D's shoulders.

"We _both_ won," D corrected mildly and smiled.

THE END


	49. Taste of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x Count D

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Sexual situations

Title: Taste of Eternity

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, 31days. May 1: _'It don't go nowhere but damnation'_

TASTE OF ETERNITY

The sharp pain of teeth sinking into the pale flesh of D's shoulder released a wave of pleasure, brought it crashing down upon him.

He screamed, nails digging furrows into Leon's back, drawing forth blood and a hissing oath.

Afterwards, strangely melancholy, he lay entangled in Leon's arms, the musk of their passion heavy in the darkness. As their breathing calmed, their hearts slowed. Bodies cooled and reality settled heavily upon them.

D snuggled against Leon, desperately wanting to stop time, knowing that it was a futile wish.

Heaven was only for this one moment. Damnation was for all eternity.

THE END


	50. Duck and Cover

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warnings: Language

Title: Duck and Cover

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #114 – 'Monsoon'

DUCK AND COVER

Wild and predictable as the seasonal monsoons, their tempers flared. Accusations were hurled with the same force as the delicate tea cups D let fly.

"Would you just _listen_ to me for a second?" Leon barked, ducking behind a chair to avoid porcelain shards.

"So you can make up more excuses, Detective?" Another cup, another explosion.

"I didn't do anything!"

"And I suppose the lipstick on your collar just magically appeared?"

"I already told you that I was undercover for that transvestite serial killer. The lipstick was my partner's!

"Well," D retorted acidly, "That makes it all better, doesn't it?"

THE END


	51. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi and sexual content

Title: Anticipation

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, _psohdrabble_. Challenge #115 – '_Humidity'_

ANTICIPATION

Sweat trickled down D's abdomen and Leon's tongue gave chase. He savored its saltiness and the delightful musk of arousal. Letting D's moans guide him, he scooted lower until his nose nudged velvet flesh.

Outside Leon's newly cleaned apartment, thunder rumbled impatiently, giving voice to D's desperation, but no wash of rain came to relieve the stifling humidity.

"You are cruel to tease me so," D chided, his breath ragged.

"Relax," Leon murmured, settling between D's legs. His tongue stroked the sensitive flesh and, despite the heat, D shivered. "The best is yet to come."

And it began to rain.

THE END


	52. No Translation Needed

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Warning: None  
Rating: PG  
Title: No Translation Needed  
Author: yellowhorde  
Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #120 – _Chinese_

NO TRANSLATION NEEDED

Leon recognized the lady talking with D as that insane dentist from last Christmas. Their initial greetings were followed by a flurry of rapid Chinese. At one point, she jabbed her finger almost accusingly in Leon's direction, her voice rising in question.

To his surprise, D actually blushed. Studiously avoiding his questioning gaze, D replied in a soft, but firm tone. She pointedly turned toward Leon grinning as if in approval, and dropped a lecherous wink before disappearing into the crowd.

'What was that all about?' Chris asked, bewildered.

"Don't ask me," Leon mumbled, "I just listen for my name."

THE END


	53. From Humble Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13

Title: From Humble Beginnings

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #01 – _'Beginnings'_

FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS

"Stop calling me Officer," Leon had insisted their first Christmas Eve.

"If my memory serves your name is Orcot," D ventured.

"Leon. Leon Orcot."

The name had resonated in D's head, sending imperceptible shivers through his body. It wasn't much, but that one simple step away from the police officer/suspect protocol would forever alter their relationship.

Now, lying with his dark head propped on Leon's shoulder, their bodies sinuously entwined, D rolled the other man's name off his tongue languidly.

Leon stroked a strand of hair from D's face, "Yeah?"

"Nothing, I just like the sound of it, that's all."

THE END


	54. In Hot Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: Implied violence

Title: In Hot Pursuit

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge # 121 – _'Stolen'_

IN HOT PURSUIT

Leon didn't think when he saw the punk snatch an elderly woman's purse, he simply reacted.

"Freeze, scumbag!" He yelled then took off in pursuit.

Three blocks later, Leon managed to tackle him and wrestle him to the ground. The boy angrily fumbled a pistol from his pocket and fired off two shots. The first went wild. The other, fortunately, missed the mark… but not by much.

"You are too reckless, Detective," D murmured as he finished signing Leon's cast in the hospital's emergency room later that evening.

"Maybe," Leon shrugged, winced, "but I got the purse back, didn't I?"

THE END


	55. Performance Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, sexual situations

Title: Performance Anxiety

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #122 – _'Voices'_

PERFORMANCE ANXIETY

The animals came in two's and three's, drawn by D's cries. What they found in his bedroom caused a flurry of exclamations.

Hearing voices, Leon's enthusiastic rhythm first slowed then faltered.

"What the fuck?" He glanced around, but the room was empty save for him, D… and the animals.

"Do you mind?" He growled, embarrassed. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

D's made shooing motions with one hand and pulled Leon down for a breathless kiss. His unspoken urgency helped Leon regain his focus. Fortunately, as the animals left the room, the mysterious voices faded into silence.

THE END


	56. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Humor

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Sexual Implications

Title: Desperate Measures

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabble100. Prompt # 11 – '_Red'_

DESPERATE MEASURES

Leon slammed his teacup onto the table, still seething from his latest rejection.

"I haven't had sex in forever, D!" he bemoaned, "I'm a young attractive man in his prime and… Damn it, I have _needs_!"

"Have you considered taking matters into your own hands?" D murmured impishly.

Leon glared.

"Red is the color of passion, Detective," D continued, "Why not simply buy some red sheets?"

Leon snorted derisively. "Like that would work."

"It was only a suggestion."

"How may I help you, sir?" The sales associate asked when Leon approached the register.

"Do you have any red sheets?"

THE END


	57. If at First You Don't Succeed

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Warning: None

Title: If at First You Don't Succeed

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #4 – First

IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED

The first time Chris tried out his new rollerblades, he erased the skin from both of his shins.

"Crybaby," Tetsu sneered as he sat and cried on the grass. Pon-chan smacked him.

"What would your brother do if he fell down?" She asked, dabbing at Chris' tears.

Chris thought for a moment and then climbed clumsily to his feet

Later, after he proudly showed his battle scars to a horrified D, Chris gave his brother a hug. _'I did it! I learned to skate all by myself!'_

Leon returned the hug gruffly and grinned. "I knew you could do it."

THE END


	58. Reprieve

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Reprieve

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, impulsedriven. Challenge #77 (actually, it's a picture not a word…)

REPRIEVE

Leon's days ran one into the other, case after depressing case. Murder, suicides, hit-and-runs… the list was endless. He couldn't get them out of his mind. The scenes lingered, tormented his dreams. And with each passing day the circles under his eyes grew darker.

Only at D's Petshop did he find peace. Only in the incense laden room where he and D talked, argued, and drank tea did his mind finally switch off. During those precious moments, he avoided thinking of the unthinkable things humans did to each other.

Without such a reprieve, he was sure he would go mad.

THE END


	59. From Heaven Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: Spoilers for Volume Ten.

Title: From Heaven Fallen

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #123 – _'Mythology'_

FROM HEAVEN FALLEN

There had been warnings, of course, from his Grandfather, his Father. Humans were not to be trusted.

Despite their words, D had opened first his door then his heart to both Leon and Chris. And as he shared their trials and tribulations, he had felt truly _alive _for the first time ever.

Now, like Icarus of old, D had to face the consequences of his actions.

"Humans have not earned the right to board this ship." He murmured, as the first tear fell. "Not yet."

But he never dreamed that the one to be cast from Heaven would be Leon.

THE END


	60. Hair Today

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Language

Title: Hair Today…

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #124 – _'Hair'_

HAIR TODAY…

"What the _fuck_?"

Leon shook the water from his hands and leaned closer to the bathroom mirror. The foreign babble of the rented room's ancient television was the only sound to be heard as he glared in disbelief at the patch of grey by his temples. Gingerly he brushed his fingers through his hair.

Yes, they were real.

_Have I been searching for him that long?_ He wondered. But the answer was staring back at him through the mirror.

"Better grey than balding," He muttered but then stopped as he noticed the hairs clinging to his damp fingers.

"Ah, shit!"

THE END


	61. The Mulder Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Aftermath of violence

Title: The Mulder Effect

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge # 125 – _'Concrete'_

THE MULDER EFFECT

Leon glanced at the woman on the autopsy table. The image would haunt him long after the blood was scrubbed from the concrete.

"'Domestic dispute'," The coroner muttered.

Leon glanced at the file. "It says the victim called 911 claiming her hamster said her boyfriend would kill her."

"Auditory hallucinations from a crack overdose."

"Kind of strange, isn't it?"

"Just let it go, Detective. She was two-timing him. He found out and took a baseball bat to her face. End of story."

_This has D written all over it,_ Leon fumed. _And I'm going to nail him to the wall._

THE END


	62. Curious Minds Want to Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon x D

Category: General

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, implications of sexual content

Title: Curious Minds Want to Know

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #126 – _'First Impressions'_

CURIOUS MINDS WANT TO KNOW

"So, what did it taste like?" Leon asked.

D glanced away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "You aren't supposed to ask such things," he murmured, dabbing his mouth with a silk handkerchief.

"Says who?"

"It's just not done by polite society, that's why."

Leon snorted. "Then there's no reason not to tell me."

'Like the sea,' D thought, but instead of answering aloud, he kissed Leon deeply, his tongue and lips proving that he was as good at kissing as he was at other activities.

When they separated, Leon smacked his lips thoughtfully. "Nothing a little pineapple wouldn't fix."

THE END


	63. California Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon + D

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: Mild language

Title: California Dreaming

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

CALIFORNIA DREAMING

A sea-driven breeze whipped though Leon's hair. He maneuvered his new Mercedes S500 along the Pacific Coast Highway with D and Chris in tow. The Beach Boys' _California Girls_ played on the radio. Ah, summer vacation.

"_Detective Orcot!"_

Blinking his surprise, Leon looked up only to find the Chief glaring at him.

"What?" Leon snapped, his happy thoughts gone in a puff of smoke.

"Are you done with the report on the McMillian murders?"

"I'm working on it." It wasn't a _total_ lie; the file was on his desk.

"Get your ass in gear. We don't pay you to daydream."

THE END


	64. Office Shenanigans

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Yaoi (slash) and sexual situations  
Title: Office Shenanigans  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

OFFICE SHENANIGANS

The dinner was D's idea. The make-out session and the stiletto heels was Leon's.

"I'm not wearing those!"

"Please," Leon begged, "just this once."

The force of Leon's passion took D by surprise. He writhed and moaned as Leon had his way with him…right on top of his desk. At the moment of orgasm, D wrapped his legs tightly around his body.

Leon stiffened and cried out, not in passion, but pain. Blood flowed from where the stiletto heels had pierced the backs of his thighs.

Despite the pain, Leon laughed.

"You think I could get workman's comp for this?"

THE END


	65. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Implications of Yaoi (slash)  
Title: Unexpected  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

UNEXPECTED

"Happy Birthday," Leon announced, handing D a small, brightly wrapped present.

Curiosity peaked but puzzled nonetheless, D accepted. "It isn't my birthday, Detective."

"I know."

The ribbon and wrapping fell away and the box opened to reveal… a pair of handcuffs. Speechless, D glanced up at the detective, a peculiar smile playing along his lips. Disconcerted, Leon took a step backward.

"They're for when I finally drag your skinny ass to jail, in case you were wondering." He muttered for clarification.

The smile widened. "Oh, Detective, if you'd let me, I'd show you a much more interesting use than _that_."

THE END


	66. Green Grass Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon + D  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Green Grass Envy  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

GREEN GRASS ENVY

"They're finally asleep," D sighed, stifling a yawn.

'_Wow,'_ Chris exclaimed, _'running the Shop is harder than I thought.'_

"Yes, it is. Cleaning the cages, feeding and watering the animals, and tending to the babies when their mothers can't," Another yawn. "Late night feedings certainly take a lot out of you, believe me."

"But you're such a help, Chris." D smiled, sipping his tea. "I don't know how I managed without you."

Just then Leon stalked through the door and sat on the sofa next to D.

"Man, I wish I could sit around drinking tea all day like you."

THE END


	67. Murphy's Law

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Language  
Title: Murphy's Law  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

MURPHY'S LAW

"Come on, baby," Leon begged desperately as the engine died, "Don't do this to me. Not here. Not _now_."

"Get that pile of shit off the road, buddy!" The cabby behind him yelled, shaking one meaty fist.

Honking horns and obscenities followed Leon as he steered the car slowly toward the breakdown lane.

"Just fucking _great_," He ground his teeth in frustration. "I have to pick up Chris in," a quick glance at his watch, "fifteen minutes. I'll never make it in time."

Wishing he had remembered to pack sunscreen, he started walking in the general direction of D's shop.

THE END


	68. Water Cooler Gossip

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x D  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Language, Yaoi (slash), and sexual implications  
Title: Water Cooler Gossip  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

WATER COOLER GOSSIP

People were talking about him. He didn't know what they were saying, but it was driving him crazy.

As he walked down the corridor, he spied a small cluster of police officers loitering by the water cooler, heads drawn together, voices a low, agitated buzz. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could guess the subject.

"Hell, let 'em talk," he muttered angrily. "I ain't got nothing to hide."

"Hey, Leon," Jill sidled up to him. "Did you go to D's last night?"

"Why?"

She grinned impishly. "You've got a hickey."

"_Shit!_ I should have worn a turtleneck!"

THE END


	69. Conflict of Interest

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Spoilers for Volume 10  
Title: Conflict of Interest  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

CONFLICT OF INTEREST

"_You didn't say anything that would have tipped him off, did you?" _

The late Agent Howell's words whispered through Leon's mind as he stood outside the deserted shop in Chinatown. The accusation still stung as sharply as it had all those months ago.

"Of course I didn't." He muttered, leaning heavily on his brace. "D was a dangerous criminal after all."

Those words, repeated like a mantra, now lacked the strength of conviction. "I did everything I could to bring him to justice… it just wasn't enough."

But although he would never admit it, he was glad D had escaped.

THE END


	70. Darker Side of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Implications of violence against children  
Title: Darker Side of Evil  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

DARKER SIDE OF EVIL

In silence Leon entered the shop and in silence he sat on the couch, head in hands. D didn't press him for any details; he had seen the headlines in the newspaper.

"Humans really are just as horrible as you claim."

Leon's voice was raw, his eyes red as he stared into space, seeing nothing but remembering everything. As a homicide detective, he had seen many things that he wanted to forget, but none as horrifying as the bodies of those mutilated children.

"Not all humans, Detective," D conceded slowly, laying a gentle hand on one slumped shoulder. "Not all."

THE END


	71. What's in a Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: What's in a Name?  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

WHAT'S IN A NAME?

"It's time to practice your letters, Chris." D announced setting paper and pens on the table.

"Leave him alone, will ya?" Leon huffed from the couch. "It's not like he's in school or anything."

D shot a quick glare at. "Practice makes perfect, Detective." Then to Chris, "Now, what's your middle name?"

"Ryan," Chris replied. "Christopher Ryan Orcot."

D neatly printed the name then Chris laboriously copied them, his own letters blocky and weaving almost drunkenly across the page.

"Count, what's your middle name?" Leon asked.

D opened his mouth then closed it again, his expression puzzled.

"I…I don't know."

THE END


	72. Descend

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Language  
Title: Descend  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, ficvariations. Prompt #3 – _'Work'_

DESCEND

Leon peered down the stairs into the darkness, his nose wrinkling as he caught the scent of something unpleasant, almost reptilian. The incense D burned wasn't quite strong enough to mask it, whatever _it_ was.

Leon flicked the electric switch… nothing.

"Shit."

From the parlor, D's voice drifted, impatient. "Detective, did you find the matches?"

Deep in the darkness, something slithered... something _big_. Leon's throat clicked dryly.

"Give me a second!" He called. Then under his breath, "If something down there eats me, I swear to God I'm gonna come back and haunt your ass until the end of time."

THE END


	73. Autumn Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Autumn Tears

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #127 – _'Autumn'_

AUTUMN TEARS

A crisp October breeze played through D's hair, whispered through the foliage overhead. Despite the natural beauty surrounding him, a strange sort of melancholy settled in his heart.

Two different yet nearly identical sets of blue eyes flashed through his mind, bright with laughter, anger…tears. Grateful that he was alone, he blinked back his own tears, silently grieving all that he had so recently lost.

Autumn would forever herald the death of summer… innocence…life. It was a beautiful death, but death nonetheless. And Nature mourned along with him, not in black, but in vibrant shades of reds, oranges and gold.


	74. Pumpkin Patrol

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Humor

Rating: R

Warning: Language

Title: Pumpkin Patrol

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #127 – 'Autumn'

PUMPKIN PATROL

"Detective, what are you doing behind those bushes?"

"Shh!" Leon hissed as D crouched beside him. "This is the only house those little shits haven't hit yet. And I'm going to teach them a lesson."

"I don't think-"

Leon cupped his hand over D's mouth, silencing him as the sound of juvenile laughter drifted closer.

"Hey, we missed one! Let's break it!"

"Pumpkin patrol!" Leon roared, exploding from behind the bush, "Freeze, assholes!"

Screaming, the teenagers scattered, their stolen loot forgotten.

"That wasn't very nice, Detective." D admonished, hiding his smile.

"Maybe not," Leon smirked, "but it sure was fun."

THE END


	75. Harassment

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon + D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Shonen Ai

Title: Harassment

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #128 – _"Flavor"_

HARASSMENT

"Detective," D exclaimed as Leon barged into the shop for the third time in as many days, "This is harassment! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Harassment?" Leon growled, "It's not like I've manhandled you…like this." He grabbed D by the front of his robes, dragging him closer, "Or done... _this_." He kissed him, hard.

D moaned as heat spiked through his body. The taste of Leon's lips, like tobacco and spearmint gum, intoxicated him.

Leon broke the kiss, smirked down at him. Wide-eyed and breathless, D took an unsteady step backwards.

"Indeed," he agreed, "You've never done anything like _that_ before."

THE END


	76. What Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: What Goes Down

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #129 – _'Growing Up'_

WHAT GOES DOWN

She was on the telephone when she noticed Leon walking by carrying his toy soldiers and sail boat toward the bathroom. Her mother's radar blipped ominously but she was distracted by the latest piece of titillating gossip.

"No way!" she crowed, "Kelly said _that_?"

Sometime later, the bang of the toilet lid, the sound of flushing…

"_Uh-oh!" _

"_Mommy!"_

"Look, Gloria, I've got to let you go. Leon just…" She sighed, frustrated. "I don't know."

"No problem, kiddo." She could actually hear the smile in Gloria's voice. "Kids grow up so _fast_."

_Sometimes not fast enough_, she thought, fetching the plunger.


	77. Seeing is Believing

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Seeing is Believing

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #130 – _'Fog'_

_SEEING IS BELIEVING_

Though no techno-geek, Leon thought the cyanoacrylate fuming method for detecting latent fingerprints was pretty cool. And useful. It produced outstanding results on non-porous surfaces such as metal, glass and plastics.

That's what he was counting on.

"Detective," one of the crime scene investigators approached hesitantly, "Our results show that this car was driven off the cliff by… a dog."

"Dog?"

"Y-yes, sir,"

"Or Werewolf?"

"Perhaps," The guy was obviously humoring him.

Leon shrugged nonchalantly and flicked ash from his cigarette. Hell, it was a full moon, after all. After seeing cannibal rabbits and man-eating mermaids, he could believe anything.

THE END

a.k.a. 'the super glue method'


	78. Sour Grapes

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Sour Grapes

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #131 – _'Fruit'_

SOUR GRAPES

"Tina thinks she's so hot," Leon waved toward the happy couple three desks down. "But she's too tall, too skinny," He bit into his apple, chewing viciously. "And I know for fact she's not a natural blonde."

"Definitely not your type," Jill murmured, sipping her diet soda. "Plus, she's way too smart for you."

The sarcasm was lost on Leon.

"What does she _see_ in him?" He demanded, apple crumbs flying everywhere. "I'm younger, thinner, _and_ I have all my hair. What's he got that I don't?"

Grimacing, Jill flicked apple bits from her lapels. "Good table manners, for starters."

THE END


	79. More Than Paint and Clay

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x Count D  
Category: General

Rating: R  
Warning: Yaoi, sexual situations  
Title: More than Paint and Clay  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, _64hexagrams_. Eight Trigrams prompt #1 – _'Creative'_

MORE THAN PAINT AND CLAY

Leon had always thought creativity was for four-eyed geeks, starving artists, and melodramatic drama queens waiting to be discovered. He just wasn't the creative type. His world was physical and, very often, brutal.

Now, as his strong hands traced D's flesh, Leon knew better. With tongue, lips, teeth, and nails he painted desire across the pale canvas of his skin. Handcuffs jangled to their quickening tempo as he skillfully composed a symphony of moans, growls and cries as, sweaty and disheveled, he brought them to completion,.

With D, he wasn't just a cop with a kink… he was an artist.

THE END


	80. City Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: Humor

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Language

Title: City Boy

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, _psohdrabble_. Challenge #143 – _'Nature'_

CITY BOY

"I'm never going anywhere with you again!" Leon moaned, scratching vigorously. "'The woods are lovely this time of year', my ass!"

"Please, don't, Detective," D murmured sympathetically, "It'll only make things worse. Just lie down."

Reluctantly, Leon unbuckled his belt and lowered first his jeans, then his drawers. Blushing, he stretched out onto the sofa and kept still as D delicately dabbed Calamine lotion onto his rear and the backs of his thighs.

"You'll just have to be more careful where you…uh, _step_."

"Well, fuck, D! I'm a city boy! How was I supposed to know it was poison oak?"

THE END


	81. Othello

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Othello

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #144 – _'Second chance'_

OTHELLO

_A minute to learn, a lifetime to master_, that's what the box promised when Chris set the board game on the table. "Wanna play?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. But don't cry when I kick your-"

"T-chan!" D's voice was warning enough.

"This is simple," he grinned smugly, flipping several disks over from white to black.

As the game progressed, T-chan watched as Chris flipped his disks over one after another. When the game was over, he blinked in disbelief as a quick tally proved that he had… lost.

He offered his most ingratiating smile, "How about best out of three?"

THE END


	82. Old MacDonald had a what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Old MacDonald had a… _what_?

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #145 – _'Music'_

OLD MACDONALD HAD A… _WHAT?_

'Bring your child to work' Day found Leon sitting at his desk placidly filling out paper work, his little brother at his side. He'd given him the grand tour, handcuffs, squad cars, the works.

Now Chris was scribbling pictures, swinging his legs and singing 'Old MacDonald had a Farm' happily, only he had tweaked the words a bit…

"_Old Count D had a pet shop! E-I-E-I-O! And in his shop he had a dragon…"_

"Unicorns, mermaids, dragons, he's got quite the imagination, doesn't he?" Jill smiled in passing. "I wonder where he gets it."

Leon snorted. "You and me both."

THE END


	83. Stumped

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None

Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Stumped  
Author: yellowhorde  
Note: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #189 – _'Riddle'_

STUMPED

Leon knew when to admit defeat.

For the past three days he'd racked his brain for an answer to D's riddle. He'd even swallowed his pride and asked for help from his family, friends and coworkers – and he still didn't have a clue.

Finally, he returned to the shop. D, as usual, was drinking tea. When he saw Leon, his smile became almost predatory. His fingers twitched in anticipation.

"I give up, D," he sighed, throwing himself down on the couch and pushing an expensive gift-wrapped box of chocolates across the table. 

"Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

THE END


	84. Accidental Homicide

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Accidental Homicide

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #191 – _'Staircase'_

ACCIDENTAL HOMICIDE

The victim's neck had broken during the fall down the steps. There were no signs of struggle and the toxicology report wouldn't be in for days.

Was it an accident or murder?

A cat meowed at Leon's feet, rubbing against him, leaving hair on the legs of his jeans. He picked it up so and stared into its green eyes.

"Did he trip on you?"

The cat laid back its ears, hissed, and raked his hand with its claws. Cursing, Leon dropped it and sucked his bleeding finger. The cat glared at him haughtily.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."


	85. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Reunion  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #192 – _'Silver and Gold'_

REUNINION

D looked exactly the same. That didn't surprise Chris as much as he thought it might but he had always sensed that there was something otherworldly about him.

The real surprise was his brother, Leon. Twenty years had taken their toll. His blond hair, still shaggy and in need of a haircut, was short and noticeably thinner. Silver dusted his temples and he walked with the pronounced limp of a prematurely old man.

Leon's eyes were bright and a little red-rimmed as he stepped forward to embrace him awkwardly - Chris now stood two inches taller.

"Welcome home, Big Brother."

THE END


	86. Idle Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Sexual Insinuations  
Title: Idle Hands  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #198 – _'Embroidery'_

IDLE HANDS

Fascinated, Leon watched D work. His nimble fingers pulled the colorfully threaded needle through the cloth, coaxing intricate flowers into bloom.

"You're such a girl," he muttered, taking another drag from his cigarette

"In China, Detective," D admonished, "Embroidery is an art form practiced by both men _and_ women."

"Whatever. And idle hands do the devil's work."

D pricked his finger, gasped. Bringing it to his mouth and licked away the bead of blood. With a mischievous grin, he wrapped his lips around the tip of his finger and sucked suggestively.

"Perhaps," he purred, "but they could do _much_ worse."

THE END


	87. Show, Don't Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x D  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Implied sexual escapades  
Title: Show, Don't Tell  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, daily15. Word #721 – _Back_

SHOW, DON'T TELL

Leon didn't mind D raking his nails down his back during sex. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, or more precisely, he liked the prestige the resulting marks gave him in the men's locker room. They were proof that his sexual dry spell was finally over.

There was even a betting pool on the identity of his mysterious lover, but Leon sure as hell wasn't talking.

Sometimes he bragged about the scratches… but that stopped the day he took Chris swimming and had to try to explain to a seven year old how he had gotten them… and from whom.

THE END


	88. Innocent Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Disturbing imagery, Murder  
Title: Innocent Lost  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, daily15 - #723 – _Scrap_

INNOCENT LOST

It was the smell that told Leon the abandoned warehouse was a crime scene - that and the buzzing flies.

Pistol drawn and eyes scanning the shadows, Leon knelt by the body, felt his stomach lurch. The victim, female, naked save for a few scraps of burlap binding her hands and feet, appeared to have been… _eaten_…

"Christ," Leon groaned, "she's just a kid."

He called for backup and, as the summer sun sank behind the horizon, sat with the body in the encroaching dark. It was the only thing he could do for her now.

But it wasn't enough.

THE END


	89. Blue Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon/Count D  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Blue Twilight  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, 100chances. Themes #1 – _At Twilight_

BLUE TWILIGHLT

The sandwiches had long been eaten, the last drop of tea coaxed from Leon's thermos. Mothers had taken their children home and the park was all but deserted. Blue light enveloped the world as twilight slowly faded to night.

Leon leaned back against the tree trunk with a contented sigh.

"Look, Detective," D exclaimed, pointing, "_Fireflies!_"

Sure enough, hundreds of glowing lights had taken flight, dancing and flickering in the growing darkness.

"They're lovely," D murmured as a few alighted on his hands, bathing them in a gentle glow. The unexpected sight took Leon's breath away.

"Yeah," Leon whispered, "beautiful."

THE END


	90. Dragon Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Dragon Dance

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #200 – 'Picture Prompt' The photograph I chose was taken for the Chinese New Year. And whenever I think of Chinese New Year, I think of the Dragon Dances, which are beautiful and far more exotic than anything you'll find in my Midwestern hometown. This drabble, a 'double drabble' is two hundred words in length in honor of the community's 200th prompt.

DRAGON DANCE

As a child Leon enjoyed watching the Chinese New Year celebrations held in Los Angeles' Chinatown. The parades and vibrant colors, exotic music and dancing, unlike anything in his everyday life, fascinated him.

He liked the Dragon Dance most. He loved watching the dancers bring their mythical beast to life with sinuous, undulating movements. All beauty and grace, it captured everything he believed Chinatown to represent.

Now, as an adult, Leon knew that under the beauty of Chinatown lay a heart of violence. Like the man standing beside him now, elegant, mysterious… deadly. But the fascination remained nonetheless.

A tug at his sleeve interrupted his thoughts and, glancing down, he smiled at his brother. "Hey, let me help you, kiddo."

Hoisting Chris onto his shoulders so he could see above the milling crowd, Leon felt the familiar thrill as the dancers rounded the corner, heading their way.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" D murmured.

"Yeah," Leon agreed, feeling the heat of D's body as he pressed against him.

"Magical," D entwined his fingers around Leon's, his sharp nails lightly scratching his skin.

Heart racing, Leon returned his attention to the Dragon, whose graceful beauty, like D's, walked hand in hand with danger.

THE END


	91. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Aftermath  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #201 – _Meteor_

AFTERMATH

Count D stood on the edge of the massive crater, one of many points of impact. No honking horns broke the silence, no smog clouded the sky. 

There'd been books and movies galore. Global destruction had been one of Hollywood's specialties. And death made for huge profits.

But make-believe and special effects hadn't prepared the world for the upcoming disaster. And in the end, nothing could prevent a collision that had been in the making for untold millennium.

"Humans really were such short-sighted creatures," D whispered.

Birdsong broke the silence as the sun rose, giving birth to a new era.

THE END


	92. Bling Bling

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None

Category: General   
Rating: PG  
Warning: None  
Title: Bling Bling  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #203 – '_Money_'

BLING BLING

"I've heard of Jews swallowing valuables during World War II," Jill said, indicating the x-rays displayed on the light boards, "but I've never actually seen it done."

"Yeah," Leon sighed, "the husband wanted to pawn her wedding ring to pay some gambling debts. She refused and swallowed it. So he beat her to death with a tire iron and calls it a crime of passion."

"Sounds more like greed to me," Jill snorted, shaking her head. "Why does it _always_ boil down to money?"

"Because love may or may not conquer all," Leon replied sourly, "But money rules the world."

THE END


	93. Burden of Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Burden of Proof  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #204 – _'Afterlife'_

BURDEN OF PROOF

Chris knew the woman in the photograph on Leon's desk was their mother. She shared Leon's blue eyes and blond hair. And her smile was so gentle.

He held the frame in his hands. "What happens after we die?"

"You go to Heaven," Surprised by the tightness in his throat, Leon repeated what he'd been taught as a child.

"Will I go to Heaven?"

"Yes, but that won't be for a long time."

"Will you?"

After everything he'd done and seen in his job, Leon didn't know if he still believed in Heaven, so he opted for a hopeful lie.

THE END


	94. Game of Kings

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Game of Kings  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #001 – _'Beginnings'_

GAME OF KINGS

From the beginning D was always thinking three moves ahead while Leon bumbled recklessly into battle with no finesse, no strategy, and no hope of winning. They clashed again and again. D, with surprising patience, always offered tips and advice, which Leon ignored until he finally realized that he actually knew what he was talking about. 

Now, intent on the win, Leon made his move. D's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Well played, Detective," he murmured, "You've come a long way. Still…" 

D moved his queen into place, the final touch to a trap Leon only now realized was there. 

"Checkmate."

THE END


	95. Crossfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Aftermath of violence  
Title: Crossfire  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #002 – _'Middles'_

CROSSFIRE

Police flashers cast red and blue light onto a living nightmare; a drive-by gang shooting that had left dozens of innocents caught in the crossfire. The dead lay where they had fallen, while harried paramedics scrambled to help those who had survived the vicious onslaught. 

"Can you tell me what happened, ma'am" Leon asked an elderly woman. 

"I don't know," she whispered. "Bullets exploded through my kitchen wall… killed my granddaughter…" One liver-spotted hand gripped Leon's as she dissolved into sobs. 

"Why did they do this?" she wailed. 

Leon held her silently, wishing he had the answer to her question.

THE END


	96. The End of Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Aftermath of violence  
Title: The End of Days  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #003 - _'Ends'_

THE END OF DAYS

"Good evening, Mr. President."

Roger Stanford whirled to face his visitor and reeled back in horror upon recognition. "How did you get in here?"

Count D smiled, but didn't answer his question. "Your contract with the Kirin has expired."

"H-How," Roger's throat clicked as he swallowed, "How much do I owe you?"

"The price had already been paid… in human blood."

Roger's knees buckled, spilling him to the floor. "The war with China… all those people who died… it was _my_ fault."

"Yes."

He cried out wordlessly, covering his face with his hands.

"I only wanted us to be happy."

THE END


	97. Early Bird Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Early Bird Special  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #004 – _First_

EARLY BIRD SPECIAL

Drizzle pattered against the windshield, transforming streetlights into colorful starbursts. Leon parked in front of the bakery and hurried to the entrance, hunching his shoulders against the pre-dawn chill. Bells jingled overhead announcing his presence to the owner.

"Detective Orcot," She called in greeting, wiping her hands on her apron. "You're early today. What can I get you?"

"The usual," he mumbled, "And a cup of coffee – black."

"I'm working on a new recipe," she handed him his order, "Tell me what the Count thinks, okay?"

"If I know D," Leon grinned, slapping down his debit card, "he'll love it."

THE END


	98. Survival Instincts

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Blood  
Title: Survival Instinct  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #005 – _Last_

SURVIVAL INSTINCT

Air burned through Leon's lungs, heavy with the scents of moist earth and blood… his blood. Grimacing, he scanned the jungle for any more of those _things_ D's father had sicced on him.

He checked the chamber of his gun. Only one bullet left. Shit.

Holstering the gun, Leon grabbed a heavy branch off the ground as a not-so distant roar filtered through the foliage. By God, he'd get out of this mess even if he had to claw his way out with his bare hands.

One bullet left.

His instincts told him that he would need it real soon.

THE END


	99. Altered Perspectives

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Altered Perspectives  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, drabbles100. Prompt #006 – _Hours_

ALTERED PERSPECTIVES

When Leon was a kid, being a cop had meant high-speed car chases and daring shoot-outs. It meant being one of the good guys and being secure in the knowledge that Good would always triumph over Evil.

Now, slouched the driver's seat drinking yet another donut shop coffee, Leon knew that being a cop _also_ meant filling out endless reports and spending long, boring hours sitting in his car on stakeout. The good guys didn't always win, but they did manage to take down their share of scumbags.

"And speaking of scumbags," Leon mumbled, spotting his target, "It's show time."

THE END


	100. Embracing Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x D  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Yaoi, Sexual Situations  
Title: Embracing Reality  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, centiporn. Theme Set I - 01 – _Blossom_

EMBRACING REALITY

D's shop was a place of mystery, intrigue… danger. Illusion walked hand in hand with desire and even Leon sometimes had difficulty telling fantasy from reality.

_I must be dreaming,_ he thought as cherry blossoms gently fell by the light of an autumn moon.

D's breath quickened, became ragged as he skimmed his hands over his body, tasting, touching… _needing_. When he entered, D rose to meet each thrust, matching the urgent rhythm, riding a tide of pleasure.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," Leon whispered hoarsely, "That it's _real_."

"Detective," D gasped, "This is as real as it gets."

THE END

A HREF"yellowhorde./712636.html"FONT COLORBLUEEMBRACING REALITY/FONT/A


	101. Magic Fingers

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: D/Leon  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Language

Title: Magic Fingers

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for a drabble meme request from bluestocking79 over at LiveJournal. Prompt – puzzles or riddles

MAGIC FINGERS

"Holy shit," Leon exclaimed, "I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid. Where did you get it?"

Frowning, D glanced up from the puzzle he'd been working on for the last four hours. "One of my customer's gave it to me as a gift. But I am having…difficulty."

"Here, give it to me." Leon grinned, holding out his hand. "I used to be pretty good at these."

Two minutes later, he handed D a completely solved Rubik's Cube.

"Amazing," D breathed, turning the cube over in his hand. "I didn't think you had it in you, Detective."

THE END


	102. Rink Side Disputes

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon/D  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Language  
Title: Rink Side Disputes  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for a drabble meme request from jeweleyes on LiveJournal. Prompt – _hockey_

RINK SIDE DISPUTES

"Are you fucking _blind_?" Leon was on his feet, red-faced and screaming after one of Chris' teammates was fouled. "My dead grandmother could ref better than that loser."

"Calm yourself, Detective," D murmured, "It's only a game. You should be setting an example of good sportsmanship for Chris."

Rolling his eyes, Leon sat and turned back to the match… just as one of the opponents crashed into Chris, sending him flying into the wall.

"_Foul!_" D cried, leaping to his feet in outrage. "Send that ruffian to the penalty box!"

"Jeez, Count," Leon said, grinning, "It's only a game, remember?"

THE END

.


	103. Stranger Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Stranger Danger  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #217 – _Candy_

STRANGER DANGER

"Never take candy from strangers," Leon said sternly, pulling Chris roughly away from some geezer in a wrinkled suit.

"He was just being nice."

"That kind of nice you don't need."

He sat his brother down on a bench and hunkered down in front of him with a sigh. "Look, kiddo, the world is a dangerous place and you can't always trust people, especially strangers."

"But we get all kinds of candy from strangers on Halloween."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I'm your big brother and I love you." He ruffled Chris' hair. "And I'm always there to keep you safe."

THE END


	104. Dance of the Cranes

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Dance of the Cranes  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #218 – _Tide_

DANCE OF THE CRANES

The incoming waves struck the rocky beach with the crash of oceanic thunder. High tide was nigh, and D decided it was time for them to return home.

"Look at the bird!" Chris exclaimed, pointing.

"It's a white crane," D replied, "symbol of peace, love, and longevity."

The crane danced its way gracefully along the rocky shore and soon a smaller one appeared at its side.

"It's got a baby," Chris marveled. "They're so pretty."

D nodded in agreement, smiled, and took Chris' hand. Together they watched the mother and child, enchanted, until the incoming waves forced them to retreat.

THE END


	105. Lucky Penny

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Lucky Penny  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #224 – _Pennies_

LUCKY PENNY

Leon found them everywhere, under couch cushions, on the sidewalk, smashed flat on railroad tracks. And he always pocketed them for good luck.

He wasn't superstitious, exactly, just practical. After all, a penny saved was a penny earned.

So when he saw a new, shiny penny in the alley, he grinned, stooped, picked it up… and narrowly avoiding a bullet with his name on it. Shouting for backup, he whirled and returned fire.

When the dust had finally settled, the bad guys taken down, he slumped against the wall, heart pounding at his narrow escape.

And thanked his lucky penny.

THE END


	106. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x D  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Language and implied sexual situations.  
Title: Forbidden  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #228 - _Eternity_

FORBIDDEN

With a moan, Leon collapsed against D.

"Jesus," he gasped, "That was fucking amazing."

_This was a mistake,_ D realized, gazing into those blue eyes.

In a moment of weakness, he had surrendered to desire. Had allowed this man to show him what could be, if only he would forget - his family, his duty... _everything_.

Though he was tempted, he could never forget. He knew that when Leon was gone he would face eternity more alone than he would have had he never allowed himself to fall from grace.

So in the end, he ran. And never looked back.

THE END


	107. Tradition

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Tradition

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge 28 – _Cartwheel_

TRADITION

It wasn't the big Thanksgiving turkey dinner with all the trimmings that Leon looked forward to the most as November rolled around each year. Nor was it the family gatherings.

Football, one of his favorite pastimes, was reason enough, but it wasn't the only thing that had his ass on the couch each year, riveted to the television.

There they were! With their short, flippy skirts and long legs that went up to _there_, they danced onto the field, waving pompoms and doing cartwheels.

Grinning ear to ear, Leon settled back to enjoy the half-time spectacle.

Let the cheerleading begin!

THE END


	108. Communion

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG

Warning: None

Title: Communion

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge # 242 – _Wine_

COMMUNION

Many humans believed their sins were forgiven with the shedding of their Savior's life's blood. With bread and wine they commemorated this.

_Take, eat: this is my body… He that eats my flesh, and drinks my blood, dwells in me, and I in him._

Smiling sadly, D closed his eyes, brought the goblet with its precious contents to his lips.

_I'll give it to you…my blood…my flesh. My heart itself, if you need it._

He drank a toast to his own savior, who had offered her life to cleanse the sin of his imperfection.

_Do this in remembrance of me. _

THE END


	109. Let Them Eat Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Let Them Eat Cake  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #250 - _Roadside Attractions_

LET THEM EAT CAKE

_Definitely one of my better ideas,_ Leon thought.

What better place for Count D to spend an afternoon than a cake museum? Besides, it was free. And with how much he was shelling out to appease D's sweet tooth these days, free was all he could afford.

Leon's eyes glazed over as he doggedly followed D as he examined and exclaimed over each of the one hundred fifty cakes on display.

"A pity none of these cakes are real, Detective," D murmured.

"Yeah…"

At that moment Leon realized that when with D, there really was no such thing as free.

THE END


	110. Hindsight

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Violent images and implications  
Title: Hindsight  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, _psohdrabble_. Challenge #258 - _Strays_

HINDSIGHT

Red and blue lights flashed as Leon watched the killer being led away. A pillar of the community, people were saying. Not someone you'd have suspected capable of such… _evil_.

In hindsight the signs were there, blazing like a beacon. The stray animals that had disappeared over the years, family pets in the neighborhood that went missing, vanished without a trace. Only to be found, years later, along with the severed heads of his victims, in the crawlspace under his house.

"Sometimes I think D's right," Leon mumbled, lighting a cigarette. "You just can't trust a man who hates animals."

THE END


	111. Light a Candle for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G

Warning: None  
Title: Light a Candle for Me  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #259 – _Open Door_

LIGHT A CANDLE FOR ME

The match shook as Leon lit the votive candle.

She'd always loved candles, he remembered, their fragrance and soft light.

As the silence of the church enveloped him, he bowed his head, clasped his hands. He didn't know why he'd come, hadn't been to church in years. But there was no one to talk to. No one he trusted with this pain.

Blinking back tears, he withdrew a photograph of a toddler with cake smeared on his lips. It had arrived that morning. God, it hurt to see his mother's eyes staring back at him like that.

"Happy birthday, kiddo."

THE END


	112. Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Touch  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #265 – _Just a Verb_

TOUCH

Leon hadn't been touched in a long time… and not just sexually. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held hands or been hugged. He just wasn't a touchy-feely guy.

D craved touch. He constantly stroked his pets, seeking and giving comfort. But somehow it wasn't enough and he couldn't understand why.

"Would you like more?" D asked, noticing that Leon's cup was empty.

Reaching out, his fingers accidently brushed Leon's. They both gasped but as D pulled away Leon caught his wrist and cupped D's soft hand with his calloused fingers.

"Yes," Leon whispered hoarsely, "I think I would."

THE END


	113. Simplicity Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Leon x D  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Simplicity Lost  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #266 – _Candy Heart_

SIMPLICITY LOST

When you were little, Leon thought as he stood outside D's shop, love was easy. If you liked someone, you tugged their ponytails or gave them a card and some chocolate on Valentine's Day.

Unfortunately, everything went crazy once puberty hit. Hormones exploded and a new-found sex drive morphed even the smartest guy into a blithering idiot. After all, it was hard speaking of _feelings_ when you had to think with two heads.

Could love be simple again? He wondered, looking down at the candy heart with its straight-forward message cupped in his hand.

Only one way to find out.

THE END


	114. When In Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Blood and Violence  
Title: When In Doubt  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #267 – Locked Room Mystery

WHEN IN DOUBT

"The Chief wanted you on this case," Jill said opening the door. "It's right up your alley… Mulder."

Ignoring Jill's quip, Leon walked into the room, a logical man in a world gone upside down. Arterial spray painted the walls and ceiling. The body, what was left of it, lay in a pool of blood and gore.

"All of the doors and windows were locked," Jill said, glancing down at her notebook. "So how did the bastard get in?"

"I don't know," Leon answered, eyeing an aquarium where a gecko sunned itself on a rock, "But I bet D does."

THE END


	115. Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Implied nudity

Title: Ambush

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #268 – _Spontaneous Combustion_

AMBUSH

After digging bodies out of dumpsters all day, Leon stood in the men's shower at the station, practicing his pick-up lines in the hopes of ending his embarrassing dry spell.

All thoughts of sex, however, vanished when soap dripped into his eyes.

_"Shit!"_ Leon roared. He clawed for his towel, but it was gone.

Pissed and half-blind, he stormed into the locker room.

"Which one of you assholes stole my towel?"

"Good evening, Detective," D murmured holding out a clean towel. His eyes trailed down the length of Leon's body like a physical caress. "What a pleasure to see you."

THE END


	116. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: None  
Category: Angst  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Angst

Title: Unexpected News

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, psohdrabble. Challenge #286 – _Announcement_

UNEXPECTED NEWS

_Leon, I'm pregnant._

He hadn't expected that. For eighteen years he'd been the only man in her life. He wasn't jealous, exactly. He had just been accustomed to having his mother all to himself. It would be an adjustment, but he was a big boy. He could take it.

_She's gone, Leon. _

He hadn't expected that, either. Her death devastated him. There would be no sharing her love and attention. All that was left of the woman he loved was a tiny baby with her eyes.

It hurt to look at him. So he closed his eyes and walked away.

THE END


End file.
